


Kinknapped

by o0katiekins0o



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/M, Kidnapping, Threats of Rape/Non-Con, Threats of Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-10
Updated: 2015-04-10
Packaged: 2018-03-22 03:29:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3713173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/o0katiekins0o/pseuds/o0katiekins0o
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Molly and Sherlock are under risk of abduction constantly. It's tiresome, so they make the best of it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kinknapped

**Author's Note:**

> There are a lot of angsty fics out there with the two of them getting kidnapped and I just wanted to do one that took that a different direction.
> 
> Potential trigger warning for abduction and dubiously consensual touching

"You thought no one would find out about her, did you Mr. Holmes? Your little slut. You were careless and now... she's _mine_. But I'm feeling gracious, so I'll let you watch while I break her in." Molly squirms, whimpering helplessly as unknown gloved hands sweep over her slender frame. 

"Please..." Sherlock begged. "Just-just don't hurt her. It's me you want." Sherlock's curls were stuck to his forehead from sweat and his brows were furrowed deeply with simmering anger. "Whatever you want, I'll do it. Just let her go."

"What a shame." Their captor spoke, his voice was gruff from years living by the seaside and a packet a day cigarette habit. Shaves with a straight razor, but not often as indicated by his stubble pattern and the healing of the small nicks on his neck. "I was hoping it would have been easier to break you. You're sweet on this one, eh?" The man hummed as he stroked a line from her ankle to her thigh. grinning like the devil as he flipped up her skirt with the tip of his index finger, revealing the dainty pink lace of her pants. "Ah but she is a sweet one, isn't she?" 

He could hear Molly's breath quicken as the man traced the hem of her pants with a gloved finger. "Tell me, Mr. Holmes... Does the carpet match the drapes?" their captor narrowed his eyes as he smiled menacingly.

Sherlock's breath caught in his chest as his lip trembled from restraint. A beat passed and his entire expression fell apart into hysterical laughter. He laughed so hard tears pricked his eyes and Molly gave an exasperated sigh in response. 

"Sherlock!" Her head snapped up from the table to look in his direction. Even though she was blind-folded he could perfectly picture the anger in her eyes. "You _promised_!"

"I'm sorry, darling but this _can't_ be doing anything for you." He spoke through his heaving laughter, chin falling to his chest, his shoulders bounced with each chuckle. 

"Well it won't if you don't commit! You didn't even try."  Molly argued.

Still laughing Sherlock nudged his head in the direction of their captor, "He actually _just_ said 'Does the carpet match the drapes?' You can't expect me to not laugh at that."

"Yeah well I didn't laugh at you when you pulled that whole 'it's me you want', bollocks." Molly tsked. 

"What? No that line is classic! And, may I remind you, also very true." He nodded, emphasizing his point. 

"Yes, yes. You're a big important detective with a huge cock. It's still a cliche line."

Their captor stood between them dumbfounded. "SHUT UP!" He shouted before his mind had all the way caught up to what they were saying, and produced a pistol from his waistband. "Don't forget who's in charge here."

"He's right. Let's just take a breath and start over. Where were we?- ah yes!- Okay, so your hand was on my knickers and you said 'Tell me, Mr. Holmes. Does... the carpet-" Molly giggled and shook her head, falling apart into breathless laughter and Sherlock couldn't help himself. He joined her, their mutual peals of laughter echoed through the barren walls of the storage facility. Their captor seethed angrily. "No you were right, sweetheart, it is a terrible line."

"Thank you!" He said genuinely, accepting her affirmation of his inveterate, but oft-questioned, rightness. She giggled warmly at him, biting her lip sweetly. Were she not blindfolded you could be sure her eyes would have sparkled at him, even in the dim light of the bare bulb that swung slowly above them. It was a difficult to not be sucked in to her gentle smile. "Do you want to just get out of here? I'm hungry." he asked. 

Molly tilted her head to the side in thought. "What were you thinking about for dinner?"

"Mmm... Dim Sum?"

Molly sighed. "Again, Sherlock?"

"You _like_  dim sum!" He said defensively.

"Excuse me!" Their captor cut in. 

"Yes but not every time we go out!"

"Fine." Sherlock sighed. "Angelo's."

"ehhhh" Molly responded.

"Oh what now?!"

"EXCUSE ME!" Their captor shouted in growing frustration. 

"Angelo is lovely, and the food is lovely it's just... Does he have to hover so much? I'm always nervous he's going to pop out from behind a potted plant every time we try to have a conversation." Molly continued, ignoring their captor.

"Enough! You'll do as I say! Do I need to remind you that you've been kidnapped?!"

"Do you mind?" Sherlock addressed their captor, "Adults are talking." Addressing Molly this time he says, "Just tell me where you want to go."

"I don't care!" Molly whined insistently. 

"If you don't care, then we can have dim sum."

Bluff thoroughly called, Molly huffed out a deep breath and said, "Fine. Sushi." definitively.

"Really?" Sherlock arched a brow, "After that mercury poisoning victim?"

"Sherlock, if I let every food that I've ever cut out of someone's stomach put me off eating it, I would starve to death." 

Sherlock nodded in assent but their captor's patience had reached it's limit and he nearly boiled over in anger. 

"I wish you could see him right now, darling. He looks like steam is about to come from his ears." Sherlock announced after taking in their captor's expression. They both chuckled softly together. 

"I've had about enough. You're tied up and I have a gun. I'm calling the shots!" He announced. 

"Yes, I know you'd like to think that but-" Molly started.

"But?! But nothing! I'm this close to killing you both!" The captor interrupted, waving his pistol.

"Mmm no you're not." Sherlock stated with pretentious certainty. 

He drew on Sherlock, aiming directly for the center of his chest. Sherlock looked up at him through his lashes in challenge. The captor pushed back the hammer slowly, purposefully. His lip stiffened as he squeezed the trigger and fired.

Molly shrieked in shock and Sherlock doubled over. The captor huffed, smoke curling out from the barrel of the gun. Panic began to rise in his chest. "Shit! shitshitshitshitshitshitshit!!!" The captor stomped angrily, then began pacing anxiously. He whispered to himself manically trying to determine his next move when his thought process was cut off by deep throaty laughter. 

Sherlock was laughing again, and Molly's high little titter of a laugh mingled with his. "I underestimated you!" Sherlock lifted his head, eyes squinted and mirthful. "I didn't think you'd actually be stupid enough to shoot me!"

"I know, right?" Molly giggled. "Murder the person whose services you're trying to extort? You would have been _so_ fucked! By the way, you should vet your arms dealers better. I didn't think it would be as simple as having someone in Sherlock's homeless network pose as a dealer to sell you blanks."

"Wha-what!?" The captor's voice was thin and weak. 

"Bloody amateurs." Sherlock grumbled.

"I told you! You were the one who said 'Let's play it safe, Hooper.' That's why I picked this idiot!" Molly shook her head. "I knew it would be too easy, you wouldn't be able to get into it. I said didn't I?"

"Too right, my love. I will bear that in mind in the future. Now, as for dinner-"

"Nononono..." The captor shook his head. "I abducted you. Both of you. I followed you for months, I learned your patterns, I-"

Molly lolled her head back and groaned in aggravation. "Oh for fuck's sake. We _know_ , moron!"

He murmured as the pieces fell together,"I followed you to that shoe shop you stop in every-" 

"Sunday at 2:30" Molly and Sherlock said together. 

Now Sherlock understood the expression 'mind-fuck'. That's what it looked like was happening to their would-be abductor. He tried not to grin as he pictured a tiny little gnome sticking it's cock in his ear. He was enjoying this too much, this was probably 'not good' as John would say. It was just mean picking on this guy when they were so unevenly matched to begin with. But then again, fuck him. He was paid to kidnap Molly in order to extort Sherlock, so it averages out in the end. 

"Sherlock, explain it to him. He looks like he's about to catch flies." Molly said, having freed one arm and lowered her blindfold. 

"Well, you see, threats against Molly and myself come rather often. And every now and then, just to keep it spicy, we pick one of you lot to let kidnap us." Sherlock rattled off as if he were commenting on any innocuous thing. Sherlock grunted as he stood from the chair. He bore down, flexing his wrists inside the zip-ties he'd been bound with. A moment later, after an audible snap, it fell to the ground. As for the leg restraints, just more zip-ties fastened around his ankles and the legs of the chair. Sherlock looked at the captor and shook his head, tsking lightly as he pulled up the chair. The legs slid through the zip-ties with ease. 

Once freed, he strode over to assist Molly the rest of the way out of her binds. "In addition to being... very stimulating for us both..." Sherlock said to the captor as he looked into Molly's eyes, she was flushed with arousal. Her lips parted as he traced them with his thumb, before dropping a tender kiss and continuing. "Once word gets through the ranks of how thoroughly we've ruined you, it buys us a few months of you parasites off of our backs." He shot a pointed look to the gloved man. 

Molly threw her arms around Sherlock and gave a soft little squeal of excitement. "We're going on holiday!" She lay a big smacking kiss to his cheek and he nodded affirmatively.

"A tour of Chernobyl." Sherlock murmured, taking her chin in his hand as he brought her to his lips.

"Oooh! Romantic, dinner by radioactive candlelight. What about that creepy doll island in Mexico?" Molly suggested, breathlessly.

Sherlock quirked an eyebrow at her idea, his lips twitched upward in a lewd grin. "Hmm..." his voice rumbled as his hands roamed across her back. 

"So you're routes... your patterns..." The captor was still trying to piece it all together.

"All for you, baby." Molly winked. "But you really should have seen through that. Who goes to the shoe store every week? Who needs that many pairs of shoes?!" Molly wrinkled her nose.

"You do, kind of have a lot of shoes." Sherlock ceded. 

"Do you really want to compare wardrobes right now. Mr. Tailor-on-retainer? I own six pairs of shoes, that's hardly excessive!"

"No. You own five pairs of perfectly lovely shoes and one pair of scuffed to death flats that you wear every day. You own a lot of shoes for a person who only ever wears one tired, old pair."

Molly pouted, "Take me somewhere nice and I'll wear them." Her voice was husky. 

"We're somewhere nice now." he smirked. 

"I'm not going to wear my Manolos to a kidnapping." Molly whispered against his lips. 

"It's not really a kidnapping." Sherlock said gruffly. 

"Yes it is!" The abductor insisted, grasping tenuously to the edges of his sanity. "I've got you trapped here until I get what I want!"

Sherlock rolled his eyes. "Who do you think rented this storage facility to you?"

The man visibly deflated,"You?!" 

"Of course not! Don't be silly!" Sherlock shook his head, "It was my brother-or one of his cronies. Anyway..." There was a loud banging on the door outside the and the sounds of booted feet running along gravel surrounding the structure. "That's our ride." He offered Molly his arm. "Shall we?"

"Let's!" Molly agreed, taking his arm in hers. "How's my hair?" She asked, fluffing the back with her free hand. 

He hesitates. "It's fine."

"It's bad isn't it?" Molly grimaced. 

"No it's nice... it's very bedroomy." He lifted his eyebrows.

"Buy a lady dinner first." She reproached playfully. 

"So... Dim Sum?"

"Sushi!" She corrected as the door swept open and they fought past the influx of armed tactical officers.

"Right yes, sushi it is." He agreed and kissed her sweetly. 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Ever seen the movie Undercover Blues? That's kind of the vibe I was going for with the banter and the teasing of the criminal. Hope you guys enjoyed it. It was super fun to write.


End file.
